In-flight connectivity services may be provided to in-flight aircraft via satellite connectivity technology, such as SwiftBroadband™, Ku-band, Ka-band, Ground-to-Orbit, 2Ku, and others. With these technologies, in-flight aircraft are equipped with satellite antennas to open a data connection with an orbiting communications satellite via an on-board modem to provide in-flight connectivity to end-users on the aircraft. Maintaining a network of satellites is challenging because individual satellites may need to enter and leave service due to maintenance, weather issues, connection saturation, etc. If the in-flight aircraft rely on static satellite maps to decide which satellite with which to connect for the provision of in-flight connectivity services, then the in-flight aircraft may attempt to connect to a satellite that is unavailable or no longer the best satellite for the provision of in-flight connectivity.